


A Promise From The Stars

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [114]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: There he waits, never knowing what for.
Series: tales of the unexpected [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 33





	A Promise From The Stars

Error was waiting under the bright stars in the dark space- what he was waiting for he did not know; it happened every year around the same time, he realized.

Error would go off the radar for about six weeks. And he someone came near, he would just chance universes. During this time Error had no idea what was happening in the multiverse, did not care that he had a job to do, or he had to watch his favourite AUs while eating chocolate and drinking milkshakes.

Error did not want to be found.

He just wanted to wait- it was almost like he made a promise, ever to himself or an unknown monster.


End file.
